Sonic Party: Island Tour
Sonic Party: Island Tour is a party game for the Nintendo 3DS, released first in North America in November 22, 2013 and the second Sonic Party game to be developed by Nd Cube. It is the twelfth installment (seventeenth in Japan) in the Sonic Party series, the third installment for a handheld console, and the first Sonic Party to be developed for the Nintendo 3DS. Sonic Party: Island Tour has gameplay objectives unique to it compared to other entries in the Sonic Party series. Rather than traveling around a board to obtain the most quantity of a particular item, either separately or together on a vehicle, players need to race their opponents to the finish in a linear, one-way board, with certain objectives in the race differing depending on the board played on. The game additionally retains several key elements from other Sonic Party titles, namely obtaining and using items to gain an advantage over opponents and playing a wide variety of minigames. Due to the platform being the Nintendo 3DS, some of the minigames take advantage of the system's features, such as the stereoscopic 3D, gyroscope, mic, augmented reality (AR), and the touch screen. The game additionally uses StreetPass where players can play minigames if their system has picked up signals from other Nintendo 3DS systems that also have the game and unlock special items from it. Up to four people can play together either with local multiplayer or Download Play using only one game cartridge, similar to how Sonic Party DS and later Sonic Party installments for the Nintendo 3DS handle multiplayer. The game was eventually released as a Nintendo Selects title in multiple regions including North America, Europe, and Oceania, being one of the best-selling titles for the Nintendo 3DS. Story After a relaxing day around Green Hill, Sonic and the gang notice a strange letter in a bubble saying they are happily invited to the Party Islands. The gang then cheers about it but then the letter suddenly traps the gang in bubbles to carry them though the sky to the Party Islands. While Sonic and the gang are partying and playing games, Dr. Eggman shows up, feeling jealous about why Sonic and his friends are invited, so he builds Dr. Eggman's Lair, saying that anyone can join him at his evil party. He begins locking all the fun from the Party Islands in bubbles. He also puts evil magic in the bubbles made by the bubble machine to make bubble clones of the gang to guard the Lair. Modes There are five different play modes in the game. Party Party Mode is the main mode of Sonic Party: Island Tour that uses the default gameplay as described above. Up to four players can participate in this mode. Players first pick from a selection of available boards, all which play differently from each other in terms of mechanics and goals. After that players choose their character out of a cast of 10 playable characters, with 9 default characters and one unlockable. If there are not enough players, players can fill in empty slots with selected computer-controlled players from the remaining characters. Players can then select the difficulty of each individual CPU player as well as the type of minigames that will be played with. Character settings are then saved the next time players access the mode, including those of CPU opponents. Characters 'Party-Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog 'NCP-Playable Characters' *Omochao *Orbot *Cubot 'Bosses' *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Mini Games *Knothole Village *Green Hill *Marble *Star Light *Labyrinth *Spring Yard *Scrap Brain *Emerald Hill *Chemical Plant *Aquatic Ruin *Oil Ocean *Metropolis *Casino Night *Angel Island *Carnival Night *Icecap *Carnival Night Zone *Mushroom Hill *Hydrocity *Sandopolis *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Mystic Ruins *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sand Hill *Sky Deck *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *Grand Metropolis *Casino Park *Frog Forest *Mystic Mansion *Wave Ocean *Splash Hill *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Final Fortress *Death Egg StreetPass Minigames StreetPass Minigames mode takes advantage of the Nintendo 3DS's StreetPass feature. Prior to setting up, players select their character to use in the mode and the choice to turn it on. If turned on, players who own Sonic Party: Island Tour can pick up tags from other players who also own Sonic Party: Island Tour and have it activated. When a tag is received, the Nintendo 3DS's LED light glows green, and a green dot notification is shown on the main menu on the StreetPass Minigames tab. When the mode is selected when a StreetPass tag is active, players see the other players' characters and their skill level, which dictates how difficult the CPU opponent controlling that character will be in the minigame. Players can participate against that character only once, unless the Nintendo 3DS is tagged with the same person the next day. Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Quinton Flynnn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sega Category:SEGA